gods_and_goddesses_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Malvolia Geneva
Malvolia Geneva, or Mally if you prefer, is the daughter of Chronos and Ananke, Greek god of time and Greek goddess of fate, respectively. Bio 'Name: '''Malvolia Geneva, "Mally" '''Gender: '''Female '''Godly Parent: '''Chronos & Ananke '''Ichor blood or demigod?: '''Ichor Blood '''Abilities: '''Minor time travel abilities (able to go three hours into the past, but no further; and such an act will cause her to weaken). No fate-related abilities have developed as of thus, but y'know, all in due time. '''Personality: '''Bossy. Smug. Genre Savvy. Easy to stress. Orderly. Neat. Always on time. Critical. And above all, ''stubborn. 'Aliase: '''N/A '''Mythology-type: '''Greek '''Mythical Pet(s): '''A small (male) Lucifer Hummingbird, called Milli (short for 'Millisecond'). '''Friends/Allies: 'TBA 'Traits: '''Black hair with two white skunk stripes, amber eyes. Dresses like a businesswoman or a secretary: white blouse, knee-length blue skirt, high socks, black shoes. Yellow-and-red tie. Always very neat and presentable. '''Enemies/Foes: 'Lidon Fatestring twists fate to mean what he wants it to and wastes time... Personality Mally is more then a little stubborn and bossy. She's a slave to her schedule, and always has every minute precariously planned out. If you're impeding her schedule, she's not going to take kindly to it, and will immediantly shoo you away. Talk to her during her two-hour block of planned free time, she'll accept you then. But since she always has to everything perfectly planned, she'll get very stressed if something doesn't go her way of if she's surprised by anything, and when stressed will frequently snap at others loudly and proceed to fret over her planner, worried that everything is now wrong because of it. She isn't easily accepting of other's viewpoints, opting to do things her way, or not at all. She's a bit of a neat freak and refuses to work in a dirty environment. She's dismissive of others, but if they actively try to go against her way and things go wrong, she'll often smugly remind them that she was, indeed, right. In short, 90% of the time, Mally is a stick-in-the-mud and generally not the most jolly person to be around. But catch her when everything's going to plan and she has some down time and she'll lighten up. She's actually quite interested in theories about time, from fatalism (her favorite; that everything is controlled by fate) to presentism (that things in the present, and only things in the present, actually exist) and everything in between. She loves mechanics and medicine and adventure novels. She can actually be a bit of a blabbermouth, since generally she wants to shoo you away quickly and lets some things slip. She doesn't like those who try to alter their fate (hence why Lidon's judgments tick her off, so to speak) or those who think they can manipulate with the flow of time. Time is her's to control, and her's alone. She gets really interested in vintage things and future technology, though, so if you're into antique stores or sci-fi novels, come to Mally, she'd love to chat. As long as you're not wasting her time. Gallery TBA Trivia *'Malvolia' means 'ill-will'; while 'Geneva' is from the Geneva Drive, which can be used to make the second hand of a clock function. *Mally's inspiration came from both Tony the Talking Clock from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II: TIME (tie colors, bossiness, orderliness, stubborn, and loud when defied) and Cronus from Class of the Titans (hair colors, business-y attire, smugness. Also the god of time, despite having the name of the father of the titans, so basically Cronus is what made me choose Chronos to make Malvolia in the first place). *Originally, Malvolia was just going to be the daughter of Chronos (but still ichor-blooded) and would have been dating the son / daughter (wasn't decided at the time) of Ananke. Lissa just decided that wasn't worth it and made Malvolia the offspring of both. Category:Ichor bloods Category:Girl OCS Category:Lissa's Gang of OCs